A Weasley Clan Destroyed
by ShoefoneWeasley
Summary: "Our parents didn't just die. Dad was murdered, and it left a horrible, everlasting effect on our mother." Against her wishes, Lexa Weasley tells her younger brother Nyles the story of how their parents Ron and Hermione Weasley died. This is the story of how a Weasley clan was destroyed.
1. Chapter 1: Telling Nyles the Truth

**A/N: I found this old fan fic a few days ago and since I won't be able to work on **_**Love is NOT a Joke**_** for a while, I decided to rewrite this. It was written years ago, before **_**Deathly Hallows**_** came out, so obviously these are not the third generation children you know and love. I hope you can come to adore these characters anyway.**

_**Disclaimer: **__I only own the characters Lexa, Nyles, Thomas, and Tyler. The rest of the characters mentioned here belong completely to J.K. Rowling._

_**Chapter One: Telling Nyles the Truth**_

My name is Alexandra Jean Weasley, but I go by Lexa. I'm twenty two years old and I live with my cousins Tyler James and Thomas Sirius Potter, who are the same ages as me. I am an Auror and work alongside their father, my uncle Harry Potter. I have an eleven year old brother named Nyles Ronald Weasley and he is my world. I love him more than anything and anyone.

Our parents were Ron and Hermione Weasley. I was eleven years old when they died, their deaths caused by a psycho named Draco Malfoy. He destroyed my family and I can never, ever forgive him for it. I was there. I know the whole story.

Nyles knew nothing of how our parents died and I wanted to keep it from him for as long as I could. Uncle Harry, Auntie Ginny, Tyler, and Thomas respected my wishes and promised to never talk to my brother about what happened to our parents until I was ready. That day came much sooner than I wanted.

On this particular day, I stumbled out of our fireplace and onto our couch, feeling as though I could fall asleep right then and there. My day was filled with paperwork after paperwork, so I was beyond tired.

"Lexa? Lexa, is that you?"

I sighed as my eyes flew open at the sound of my name. Even though Uncle Harry reminded me before I left the office, I completely forgot my little brother was staying the night with us.

I groaned as he flew over the couch and landed on my stomach, knocking the breath out of me. "Lexa! I missed you so much! It's been so long!"

I knew this was a lie since he'd just been over the weekend before. Instead of calling him out, I pulled him into a hug and said, "You're so hyper. The twins have been feeding you joke shop candy, haven't they?"

"We had to find somewhere to put the extra candy," Tyler and Thomas said in unison from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes. They were more like Uncle Fred and Uncle George instead of their parents and it drove me crazy. It didn't help that they worked for our uncles at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

Nyles rolled off of me as I sat up to catch my breath. "Are you excited about tomorrow?" I asked him, smiling widely.

"I guess so," he said. "I'm ready to see the rest of the family and meet some new friends. But… but it feels so weird knowing I won't see you all until December."

I rubbed his back and rested my head on top of his. "I know, Nyles. But you'll love Hogwarts, I promise. It will be the best seven years of your life."

"Just because you loved it doesn't mean I will."

"Oh come on, don't talk like that," Tyler said as he and Thomas came into the living room and sat on the couch opposite us. "Think of it this way. You'll have more freedom at Hogwarts than you do at home."

"No one to tell you when to go to bed," Thomas stated.

"You can eat all the food you'd ever want every day in the Great Hall."

"Hey, if you're good, we'll let you borrow Dad's invisibility cloak."

"You can sneak out late at night—"

"—but don't get caught by Peeves—"

"—because he'll wake the whole castle in one loud cry—"

"Okay, you guys aren't helping anymore!" I yelled over them. Nyles laughed as the twins quickly shut their mouths.

"Is there anything at all you're looking forward to at Hogwarts?" I asked him. "There has to be something you're at least curious about."

He was silent for just a few moments, but then he looked at me and quietly said, "I think I'm ready for the sorting."

"There you go!" I exclaimed. "Everyone's always ready for the sorting. Which house are you hoping for?"

"If you're put in Slytherin, we'll disown you," Thomas said before Nyles could get a word out.

"Thomas!" I yelled.

"Listen mate, the house you want is Ravenclaw," Tyler said. "Lexa, Thomas, and I started a new tradition when we became the first Weasleys' in fifty years to not be sorted into Gryffindor. Keep this tradition going!"

"I'm going to kick you both out of here if you say another word!" I yelled at them.

"We live here too! Freedom of speech!" they both cried.

"I want to be in Gryffindor."

The three of us turned to look at my little brother, who had quietly said his wish. I saw a small tear in the corner of his eye and instantly knew why he chose that house.

"Mum and Dad were Gryffindors," he continued softly. "Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny have always told me stories of how brave they were. I want to be just like them."

No one said a word. All I could do was kiss his forehead and sigh.

As we sat in silence, I couldn't help but imagine the conversation between my parents at that moment in Heaven. Dad would be so proud to hear Nyles wanted to be in Gryffindor, probably calling him a true Weasley. Mum would yell at Dad, saying that he was a true Weasley no matter what house he was in, making Dad turn red in embarrassment.

A small chuckle went through me as I came back to reality. "When the Sorting Hat is placed on top of your head, be sure to let him know this. I'm almost positive he'll sort you into Gryffindor." I was happy to see a satisfied smile appear on my brother's face.

"Okay, it's time to go to sleep now," I stated, standing up and stretching. "I'm tired and you, mister, have to get up early and finish packing."

"How do you know I haven't finished packing yet?" Nyles asked, standing up as well.

"Because you're a Weasley, that's how," I grinned, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Lexa, you go on to bed and we'll help Nyles get ready for bed," Thomas said. "You obviously need some sleep."

"Yeah," Tyler added. "I haven't seen bags that big under your eyes since O.W.L's fifth year."

"Okay, I get it, I'm tired!" I said, making the twins snicker. "You two really make me reconsider living with you sometimes. Goodnight all."

With that, I was off to my suddenly cozy and comfortable bed, not even bothering to change into my nightclothes. I awaited the day I could come home from work and have at least an ounce of energy left in my body.

._.

Around midnight, being the light sleeper that I was, I heard my door squeak as it slowly opened. I turned over to see Nyles creeping into my room.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him as I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "Getting up early tomorrow, remember?"

"I can't sleep," he said, softly closing my door. "I… I have a lot of stuff on my mind."

I turned on the lamp next to my bed and invited my brother to crawl in next to me. He jumped in and crawled into my arms, wrapping his small arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around him and asked, "What's on your mind?"

"I'm afraid to tell you," he mumbled.

"Don't be afraid, Nyles. You can talk to me about anything. You know that."

He didn't say anything, so I didn't pressure him to talk. Instead, I rubbed his ginger hair and waited for him to fall asleep. But after ten minutes, when I was starting to fall asleep myself, he finally began to speak.

"I can't stop thinking about Mum and Dad. Lexa… will you tell me about how they died?"

I froze as he said these words.

"I know what you're going to say," he said after a moment. "You think I'm too young. But Lex, I've heard all the stories from when Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry, and Auntie Ginny were at Hogwarts. Uncle Harry defeated Quirrel and Voldemort when he was my age. Auntie Ginny was possessed by Voldemort's diary when she was my age. And you… well… you were my age when our parents died." He paused, waiting for my response, but I couldn't say a word. "Lexa, please. I know you don't think I can handle it, but I can. I have to know how they died."

"It's not that I don't think you can handle it, sweetheart," I said quietly, not able to look at him. "It's just so hard to talk about."

"Lexa, it's okay."

Realizing the voice didn't come from my little brother, I looked up to see Ron and Hermione standing at the foot of my bed, Dad's arm wrapped around Mum.

"He's right," Dad said. "He's strong and brave and he can handle it. He deserves to know. It's okay." Mum only nodded, the tears spilling from her eyes.

I sighed, feeling the tears swell in my eyes and overflow. "Our parents didn't just die, Nyles. Dad was murdered, and it left a horrible, everlasting effect on our mother."

With my parents there in spirit to comfort me, I began the life story of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2: Together At Last

**A/N: To save confusion, I should say this is a frame story. The rest of the chapters except for the very last one will be written in third person.**

_**Chapter Two: Together At Last… And Then Some**_

Ron Weasley had always been in love with Hermione Granger, ever since they were eleven years old. Sure, it took him five years to realize it, but better late than never, right?

He should have at least realized he cared deeply for her their second year, when she was petrified. He mistook it as caring for a friend. There was jealously their fourth year when Hermione dated Viktor Krum for a short period of time, but he still couldn't tell there was love in there somewhere. It wasn't until their sixth year, during a silly conversation, that he truly knew.

"Okay, Granger, I want you to admit this to me right now," Ron said as he stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione, who was working on her Potions essay, looked up in confusion. "Um… admit what?"

"You like Harry, don't you?"

With those words said, Hermione literally fell off the couch from shock. "Wh-what?!" she exclaimed, getting up. "What in Merlin's name gave you that idea?!"

"Come on, for the past week or so, you two have been so secretive," Ron said. "I see you whispering to each other, blah, blah, blah. You like each other."

"Ronald, you couldn't be any more wrong," Hermione said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"No, I couldn't be any more right. You can't put anything past me."

"Really, now?" Hermione asked. When Ron nodded, she sat down and said, "Harry likes Ginny."

Ron was dumbfounded. "Say what now?"

Hermione nodded. "He hasn't said anything to you because of you being her brother. We've both been… well… giving each other love advice, I guess you can say."

Ron knew he was going to have to have a chat with his best friend later, but he was caught off guard by her last sentence. "Wait, why do you need love advice? Who do you like?"

Grinning, Hermione took his hand, pulled him on the couch next to her, and kissed him on the cheek.

Their eyes met, Ron looking dumbfounded once more and Hermione's grin growing wider. And then Ron said, "That still doesn't tell me who you like."

Hermione groaned as she got off the couch and headed towards the girls' dormitory. "There's no way you're as dim as you appear, Weasley."

They were officially a couple by the end of the week, satisfying the whole of Gryffindor House. No one was happier than Harry Potter though. After putting up with their bickering for five years, he was glad they were finally doing something about it.

._.

Lavender Brown, like the rest of Gryffindor, always knew Ron and Hermione were meant to be together, but she chose to ignore it for her own selfish reasons. She had liked Ron since the end of their fifth year, but he'd never seen her as more than his classmate and Hermione's roommate. And yet, she wasn't going to let their relationship get in her way of getting what she wanted.

._.

Ron cursed as he practically ran towards the dungeons. For the first time in the five months he and Hermione had been dating, he was going to be late for his detention with Professor Snape. It would have been triple that if it weren't for Hermione making sure he was on time when he needed to be, but Snape still wasn't going to like it. He could only imagine what the Potions teacher was going to make him do.

As he ran around a corner, he knocked over Lavender Brown, who was standing there looking over some notes. Even though he knew he was in a hurry, he couldn't continue on without apologizing to the girl.

"I'm so sorry, Lavender," he said as he set down his book bag to help her up. "I'm in a hurry and I didn't see you…"

"On, no, it's okay Ron," she said as she took his hand. "Uh, I'm glad you ran into me, actually. I've wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh… okay then," Ron said, feeling a bit skeptical.

After a moment of tripping over her words, Lavender said, "I really like you, and I just… I have to know if there ever could have been anything between us if you weren't with Hermione."

_Is she really asking me this?_ Ron thought to himself. "Oh. Uh… well, Lavender, I'm flattered that you like me. I really am. But even if I wasn't with Hermione, I don't believe there could have been anything."

"Oh…" she said, her facial expressions making Ron feel like the worst person in the world.

"Please don't hate me! I'm terribly sorry, I really am! I just don't want to get your hopes up."

"No, no, it's okay," Lavender sighed, not making Ron feel any better. "Er… I know I shouldn't ask this, but can I at least have a hug?"

"Yeah, of course," he said, pulling her into a friendly hug. He couldn't have known that Lavender planned on kissing his lips when he least expected it. And he definitely couldn't have known Harry and Hermione were going to come around that corner at that very moment.

As he pushed Lavender away, he knew he was too late. His girlfriend had seen the whole thing.

"Hermione… I can explain…"

"Just… just don't." Her eyes filling with tears, she took off sobbing in the opposite direction. Giving Ron a dirty look, Harry took off after his best friend.

"Forget detention," Ron mumbled as he ran away from Lavender and after his girlfriend, not bothering to look back at her. He didn't stay long enough to hear the girl give a satisfied chuckle.

._.

When he got back to the common room, Ron saw Harry with his arm around Hermione as she cried her eyes out on his shoulder. He knew he shouldn't have felt so bad because it wasn't completely his fault. But as he watched the girl he loved cry, he knew he had caused it, and that was all that mattered. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there.

Neither one of his friends looked up, but he heard Harry ask, "Do you want to speak to him alone?"

He saw Hermione's head nod. "Please. Thank you, Harry."

Harry left the couch and, before heading into the boys' dormitory, he said to Ron, "You better have a damn good reason for hurting her like this." And then he left.

Ron sighed, bracing himself for what was coming next, and then sat next to Hermione on the couch.

"I'm listening," she said, staring at the fireplace. It killed him that she wouldn't look at him.

"I was heading towards my detention with Snape when I ran into Lavender. She told me she liked me and asked if I could ever feel the same way back if you and I weren't together. I told her no."

Finally, Hermione turned and looked at him. "You did? Then why were you two kissing?"

"She kissed me!" Ron cried. "She asked for a hug, and I already felt bad for crushing her spirit of ever being with me. I didn't want to turn her down twice by declining her hug." He took Hermione's hands in his and said, "I know I'm not the brightest student here, but I'm smart enough to know to never cheat on the girl I love." He touched her forehead with his, softly kissing her on the lips. "And I love you, Hermione. You know this."

The tears continued to slide down her face as she crawled into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I do know this, Ron. And I love you too. I believe you as well. You haven't given me any reason in these past five months to believe you would purposely lie to me."

"But…"

Hermione sniffled as she laid her head on his chest. "How do you know there's a 'but'?"

"Because I know you, sweetheart," he said. She looked up to see tears fill his eyes as well, and she knew that he knew. "You want to take a break, don't you?"

Once the words were said, they only made Hermione cry harder. She whispered, "I-I do. Just for a little while. It could be good for us."

Hearing her boyfriend cry didn't help her feel any better. Ever since she was a child, it killed Hermione inside to see a man cry. But it let her know Ron really did love her, not that she ever had a doubt in her mind.

"Okay," Ron said as she sat up and looked at him. "We can take a break. I don't agree with it… but you're the smart one and you know what's best."

A small smile broke out through her tears at his compliment. Holding his hand once more, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek just like she had that day five months ago.

So was the end of a relationship that had not yet begun to fully blossom.


End file.
